5 times Cosette and Enjolras were mistaken for Gavroche's parents 1
by zina-shipper-2016
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. 5 times Cosette and Enjolras were mistaken for Gavroche's parents when he was growing up and the one time Courfeyrac overheard it.


Ok guys, I'm adding an update to this series much later than I originally planned. I had the first chapter to a small fic that I was going to post instead about two to three weeks ago but when I was babysitting my younger cousins, I was passing the time by working on finishing it, when I got distracted and one of them (culprit's identity is unknown) deleted all the work that I had done on it and I was unable to get it back. So I started this piece about a week later once I finished mourning my first lost work.

It took way longer to finish this than I had anticipated too so I'm sorry for the wait. But after the loss of my first work, I was suffering from really bad writer's block that's still affecting me whenever I tried to re-write my first work. I hope this piece turned out ok, there were parts of it I was struggling with though, so I hope that it doesn't interfere with reading and enjoying it.

The rest of the notes are at the bottom. I apologise for any mistakes that I didn't catch when editing.

Please enjoy and review!

1.

Enjolras sighed as he pushed the stroller into the quickly filling up Musain. It was just him and Gavroche today. Everyone else was busy in the run up to Christmas. Exams had to be studied for, arrangements had to be made to travel back to families for the holidays, gifts had to be bought . . . it was all a big show if anyone asked him. But because of all that, everyone was busy so that just left him and Gavroche for the afternoon.

'It was strange' Enjolras thought as he managed to get a seat at a table in the corner before he gave his order to the waitress and got Gavroche out so his stroller and onto the seat beside him. This was probably the first time in the two and a half years of Gavroche's life that Enjolras had ever spent alone with him. Sure he babysat him and spent time with him at the Musain or one of their homes or wherever they went out, but somebody else was always there with him as well. This was probably the first time that Enjolras could think of where it was just the two of them.

It actually left him feeling a bit nervous. He didn't like the feeling.

He had only offered to mind Gavroche on a whim. Last week Courfeyrac's grandmother had suffered a stroke at home and she wasn't getting better. The opposite actually. She was now on end of life care. According to the doctors she had only a few days left. All her family were travelling from all over Europe to be there when she died.

A tense atmosphere, a quiet environment, lots of reminiscing; it wasn't really a place for a hyper two year. Gavroche wouldn't understand what was happening, he was too young. He wouldn't be able to play quietly by himself if he was brought there. So Enjolras had offered to mind Gavroche for the day while Courfeyrac was at the hospital with his family.

He was definitely in the deep end about this, but he thought that he was doing ok so far. Gavroche was still alive, he wasn't sick or hurt and he wasn't making a scene. It was going better than he had hoped.

He was aware of the whispering and giggling from the table beside him, but he took no notice of it. Instead he focused on editing his essay for one of his classes for college while Gavroche utterly destroyed a piece of paper with some crayons that the waitress had given him; happily babbling to either himself, Enjolras or his toy monkey that Grantaire had given him last Christmas. Enjolras wasn't really sure which one it was.

It was only when he heard the scrap of a chair moving nearby and from the corner of his eye saw someone pulling their chair over to sit beside him that he bothered to look up.

It was a girl around his age, with pale skin, untamed black curls framing her face and wild green eyes. She was wearing a worn green sweater with holes at the hem and was splattered with blobs of paint. Dimly for a second Enjolras thought that she looked somewhat like Grantaire before he pushed the thought out of his head firmly.

"Can I help you?" he asked quickly, wondering why on earth was some stranger sitting up next to him like that.

"In more ways than one" the girl smiled, lips stretched in a wide smirk. She stuck out a hand for him to shake. "I'm Andrea."

"Enjolras" he answered, shaking it.

"Come here often?" Andrea continued with the same smirk on her face.

Enjolras barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as he turned his body back towards his work.

"If you mean at around this time of day, then no, I usually have class, but it was cancelled today. If you mean do I come to the café itself often then yes I do come here quite often for meetings."

"Cool" Andrea smiled, "you got any plans for tonight?"

"Studying for my exams" Enjolras replied vaguely, wishing that she would just get to the point already. He had a ton of work to do and had come to the Musain to actually get a chance to do it. Gavroche looked up for a second at the pair of adults sitting at the table with him, before turning his attention back to his drawing, clearly deciding that Enjolras and his uninvited guest weren't worth his attention. Enjolras wasn't sure how a two-year-old could pull off such an air of dismissal but Gav surely managed it.

He certainly didn't learn it from Courfeyrac.

"What about after?" Andrea pressed, "I'm sure that you can spare an hour or two to meet me for some drinks. And I'm also sure that you can find a babysitter for your son. And if you can't then . . . I can come to keep over to yours for some drinks instead."

"Why on earth would you come over to mine?" Enjolras asked confused. "I don't know you."

"Well we can get to know each other" Andrea pressed leaning closer to him. Enjolras resisted the urge to lean away and instead stood his ground.

"Well you can get to know me if you come to the 'Les Amis De L'ABC' meetings if you wish. We welcome anyone who wishes to partake in building a better France for everyone regardless of sexuality, gender or background. We meet every Wednesday and Saturday upstairs here at six o'clock."

"Oh ok" Andrea said calmly, blinking a little bit. "I should go. Class and all that to get to you know. See you around maybe." She stood up quickly and gave a little wave to Gavroche who happily returned it before she made her way to the door.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and put the strange encounter in the back of his mind as he focused once again on his work, as the waitress brought his order over. He had just taken a sip of his coffee when he realised just what Andrea had said to him causing him to choke; the burning hot liquid scalding him as he desperately tried to regain his composure.

Andrea had called Gavroche his son. She thought he was his son.

Baffled, Enjolras turned his attention to Gavroche who was happily running a red crayon over a blue section of his drawing.

Where on earth had Andrea gotten that assumption from?

2.

The screams of children filled the air as Cosette watched them playing from her seat. She had taken Gavroche to one of those indoor play areas that she had always gone to as a child and he seemed to be loving it. He was currently in the ball pit with a group of other small children as they were playing some kind of a searching game. Cosette smiled as she saw Gavroche team up with another boy and girl about his age before turning her attention back to her book.

She had taken Gavroche out for the afternoon to give everyone else back at Marius and Courfeyrac's place some peace and quiet while they studied for their exams. The stress was seeping off all of them, even more so because it was their final exams and the only thing in the way of getting their degrees.

So Cosette, whose exams had finished up a few days before had volunteered to take Gavroche out for the day to give them a break and stop them from getting distracted. She had originally planned to take him out to the playground, but when they were in the car it had started lashing rain; so she had taken him here instead, where he could run and climb and jump to his heart's content and hopefully burn off some of the never-ending energy that he seemed to have.

He seemed to be adoring it too. Not that Cosette blamed him, she had always adored coming to places like these herself when she was younger, and Papa had plenty of pictures at home of her and Enjolras at them when they were younger.

She was just thinking that she should take him here more often, when the little old lady beside her leaned over to her.

"So which one of those rascals are you waiting on?"

"Oh . . . um, that one" Cosette replied surprised, pointing out Gavroche who was now climbing up the steps to the slide with his new friends. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm here with my grandchildren" the lady cooed, pointing out two boys both older than Gavroche by a few years who were having a fight with some foam blocks. A couple of other children were cheering them on. The whole scene reminded Cosette vaguely of some kind of fight club.

"It's just a marvellous place to take the children isn't it?" the woman continued, keeping a fond eye on the two boys fighting. "Especially on days like these where you can't bring them out to a playground. And here you don't have to worry about them eating mud or trying to poke each other's eyes out with sticks or anything like that!"

Cosette hummed in agreement as she filed away the information as what to watch out for in the future.

"Do you take care of them often?" Cosette asked.

"Oh my husband and I mind them every weekend. We don't mind, it gives us something to do and my daughter and her wife get a break and some time to spend just the two of them. And it makes everyone happy."

"Where's your husband today?" Cosette asked, keeping an eye on Gavroche out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh he's at a doctor's appointment" the woman replied vaguely, "and we couldn't exactly drag the boys to a hospital, they'd be bored out of their minds! So I brought them here instead."

Yeah, young children in a hospital with nothing to do? It'd be hell for everyone involved.

"What about your husband? Where's he off at today?" the lady pressed with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Wh-what? I'm sorry, but I'm not married" Cosette said baffled.

"Boyfriend then? Or girlfriend?" the woman pressed.

"I have a boyfriend, but he's busy studying for his exams. Mine finished a few days ago so I took Gav out to give him and our friends some peace and quiet to study without a three-year-old bothering them." Cosette explained, checking the time on her watch and promising herself five more minutes before she left with Gav to go pick up some dinner for them and the study group back at Marius and Courf's tonight.

"College and taking care of a toddler? You and your boyfriend are two very determined people" the lady said impressed. "I suppose it's going to stand to you when he starts school and you can start working normal hours, but seriously I wouldn't have the strength to do what you're doing. Although your little boy doesn't seem as wild as my Lucy was. Or my grandsons."

It took an awfully long moment for Cosette to understand what the woman was implying before her jaw dropped open, but no sound came out of it.

"And he's just so gorgeous! He looks just like you. I can tell he's going to be a looker when he grows up!" She continued with a giggle. "He's certainly very popular right now."

Cosette could feel her face heating up but she still couldn't find the words to set the woman to rights. All she did in response was offer a tight-lipped smile to the lady, before she grabbed her things and got Gavroche out of there, mind racing as she almost ran to her car.

Did people see her as Gavroche's mother when the two of them were out?

3.

Moving to a new house was always difficult. When it was a group of people who had previously all been living either separately or in small groups moving into one house together and trying to organise all their belongings, it was bedlam.

Enjolras had just escaped the mayhem that was everyone trying to sort out the kitchen after Bossuet had tripped and sent several boxes of plates and cutlery flying across the room to head out to the front and unload some more boxes from his car. After a minute Cosette had joined him leaning against the car as she stared down the street. It was a quiet neighbourhood, full of massive houses with neat tidy yards and posh cars. Gavroche was kicking a ball around in the garden, because at four he was too young to be of any help in the unpacking and organising.

"It's beautiful here isn't it?" Cosette spoke up after a minute, the sounds of everyone inside the house muted.

"Yeah, it's a nice place" Enjolras agreed absent-mindedly. It reminded him a bit of where they had moved to after their parents had married; only the houses in that neighbourhood were a bit smaller. The general atmosphere and feel of the place were much the same though.

"We're going to drive everyone here mental" Cosette laughed suddenly, shaking her head as if the very thought amused her.

"Oh come on, we're not going to be that bad" Enjolras defended, getting an amused look at Cosette in response.

"Have you met us?" Cosette challenged, "the residents where R, Jehan, Bahorel and Feuilly all lived threw a party when they heard that they were moving out. The people here are going to despise us!"

"Despise is a very strong word" Enjolras started.

"That's why I used it" Cosette rebutted. Enjolras was just going to argue back when the sound of breaking glass caught his attention. When the sound was quickly followed by a squeal of brakes and a shout of anger, he turned his gaze to the source of the sound.

Gavroche was standing in the front of the yard, on the pavement, his back to Enjolras and Cosette staring at the car that had just stopped in the middle of the road. The car that had a smashed window. A moment later a man got out of said car.

He appeared to be middle aged, a few years younger than Enjolras and Cosette's dad for certain and was dressed in an inspector's uniform of the police force. He also had a stern face that was quickly turning purple as he turned to face Enjolras and Cosette, holding up a familiar ball while doing so.

The ball that Gavroche was just playing with.

Oh no.

Please just be passing by, please don't be a neighbour, please don't be a neighbour, please-

"What the bloody hell was that all about!" the man roared, "getting attacked by a little brat when I'm driving home! Don't you people have any shame?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Enjolras could see Cosette standing there speechless as he took a step forward to address the man.

"Now look it was clearly an accident-" Enjolras started, before the man cut him off in self-righteous fury.

"An accident!? An accident?! Look at the damage done to my car! It's going to cost a fortune to fix! You're raising a hellhound!"

"It was clearly an accident, I highly doubt that he broke your window just for the hell of it! He was just playing around, things like that happen! It's not like he saw you coming and decided that he was going to try and break your window! You, you-" Enjolras shouted back, his famous temper rearing its head as the man refused to listen to him.

"Well that's how it starts!" the man countered back furiously, "first breaking windows, then next thing you know they're breaking into homes and assaulting people! And my name is Javert! Inspector Javert, do not forget my name and you will treat me with respect!"

"Ok, I think you're over-exaggerating the situation a little" Cosette countered coming up to stand by Enjolras's side, grabbing his arm and squeezing tightly as a warning before he opened his mouth to verbally rip the Inspector to shreds. "He's four and it was obviously an accident. Accidents happen. And he's very sorry aren't you Gav?"

Said boy just looked at them all confused. "Why should I say sorry?" he questioned with a stubborn glint in his eye. "He's the one being rude to us. He should say sorry instead!"

Enjolras didn't bother trying to hide his snort of laughter as Javert looked indignant at them. Out of the corner of his eye he could that Cosette was at least vaguely trying to look disapproving; but he knew the twinkle in his twins' eye too well to be fooled.

"And that's how it all starts" Javert fumed, his face turning more purple than aubergines. "You two better get your child under control, or I will have to inform the authorities about your wayward parenting!"

"What wayward parenting!" Enjolras roared back, famous temper well known among his friends and family rearing its head. "What I see is simply an accident happening and then instead of behaving rationally, you're acting worse than the child himself!"

Javert started to sputter and puffed up his chest, stepping closer to Enjolras so that there was barely an inch of space in between the two men, neither of them noticing Cosette corralling Gavroche back inside throwing a panicked look over her shoulder at the two men.

'Well' she thought dejectedly, 'bit of a bad start yeah, but the guy can't hate us forever. He'll calm down eventually. . . . And it's not like he's actually going to call Social Services over Gav accidentally breaking his window, right?'

Famous. Last. Words.

4.

The protest had taken a turn for the worse. It was supposed to be a peaceful protest for more affordable homes, but the police had arrived and it had turned ugly. Tear gas was being sprayed at the crowd and the police was beating their batons at protestors and arresting them left, right and centre. He and his friends had had no choice but to scatter in order to avoid arrest.

Enjolras had managed to twist his way through the crowd successfully, managing to force his way near the back of it when he felt someone grabbing at his shirt. Glancing down, his opposite hand quickly formed a fist, ready to attack if necessary, when his gaze met scared blue eyes.

Gavroche.

The seven-year-old was clutching at him like his life depended on him and the fear in his eyes managed to reflect his true age and he looked so young. Much too young to be here. Courfeyrac had had his doubts about bringing Gavroche today. Usually he stayed at home with a babysitter. Had only relented at the last possible second due to Gavroche's insistent begging and the belief that it was just going to be a peaceful protest.

Only the police had shot all of that to hell, none of them caring that all of them just wanted a fairer France, a more equal France for everyone. To them, they were nothing but scum off the bottom of their shoes and Gavroche and Courfeyrac were separated from each other in a situation that was turning uglier by the minute.

If he had been by himself then he would have fought back against the oppressors and show that he would not be cowered. But he had Gavroche with him now and none of the rest of the Amis were in sight. He couldn't just leave the boy by himself in the crowd. He could get injured or lost. Or the police could take him. He knew that that Inspector Javert was just waiting for any opportunity to call social services on them again.

Courfeyrac would never forgive him if something had happened to Gavroche.

So Enjolras wrapped his hand around Gavroche's wrist tightly in order to keep him close to him. He then lunged for a gap that had appeared in the crowd and dragged Gavroche out with him. Once they were free Enjolras quickly broke out into a run, Gavroche hot on his heels. They quickly ran away from the carnage that the protest was becoming and stopped a few streets away, taking cover in an alleyway as the two of them struggled to catch their breath.

Enjolras himself was fine, the adrenaline that had gotten him through the protest was wearing off though, but he was fine. Gavroche himself was taking deep breaths and seemed to be very close to tears, but he seemed physically fine. Enjolras was just about to move himself off the wall when he heard a sound of disgust. Twisting his head around quickly he saw a man standing at the entry to the alley. He had his arms crossed and reminded Enjolras vaguely of Javert.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself you menace" the man, sniffed, sticking his chin up in importance. Oh God, he's even acting like Javert. "Bringing your son to a violent rally like that. People like you shouldn't have children."

The man even made Enjolras want to hit him like he wanted to do to Javert. But he knew damn well from experience that if he did hit the man, then more than likely he was going to file a complaint and knowing his luck, Javert would be assigned the case and would show up to arrest him. And call social services. Again. The man had an awfully strange obsession with trying to prove that Courfeyrac was an unfit father.

So instead of introducing the man to his fist in attempt to teach him manners, he just snapped back "well good thing he isn't my son then." Then he grabbed Gavroche and hurried down the street with him - and if he shoved the man hard with his shoulder when he was moving past him then that was just an 'accident', as he slipped his phone out of his pocket and tried to phone Courf so he could let his friend know that his child was ok.

5.

Cosette cursed under her breath as she tried to corral the grocery-laden trolley in the direction of her car without hitting anything else, Gavroche trailing after her muttering things that she couldn't hear under his breath. She ignored him mostly as she figured that what he was saying wasn't polite anyway.

A winter vomiting bug had broken out in the hospital where Combeferre worked and despite his best efforts, he got infected with said bug and so had most of the group as a result including Courfeyrac. Cosette, one of the five who wasn't infected had taken Gavroche out of the house for a few hours while she ran some errands in order to keep him catching the bug and getting sick himself.

And the boy was not happy about her efforts. At all. Apparently, she was interrupting his plans to get a week off school. And he had taken to complaining about it for the past three hours and was causing Cosette's seemingly endless patience to run out.

Still she had finished the last errand for today and now it was time to go home. Where Gavroche could infect himself all he wanted, and she would not show any sympathy to him in the slightest when he started whinging.

Yeah, she didn't believe that last bit either, but her patience was almost gone from the countless arguing and all she wanted was a drink. A large one.

It was pouring from the heavens with rain and she only had a thin jacket without a hood on for protection. She was soaked to the bone and near ready to throw hands with the next person that even looked at her funny. Was this how Enjolras felt all the time? How could he stand it; she felt like she was getting a killer headache already and every little thing was infuriating her.

Does explain a lot about how he acts though.

At that moment though a huge gust of wind nearly had the trolley slam into the side of a car had Cosette not used every single ounce of strength she had into turning it in the other direction to avoid the collision. Gavroche was still no help at all and Cosette had had it.

"Gav, will you please give me a hand with the trolley!" Cosette snapped, absolutely infuriated with the lack of help she was receiving. Whipping her head around to glare Gavroche into helping; she saw a middle-aged woman, nearing into her fifties standing under an umbrella with a child around Gavroche's age looking at them with disgust.

"Why should I help?" Gavroche argued, blonde hair plastered to his face as he stubbornly crossed his arms and refused to move. "I never wanted to come out here in the first place, so why should I help you with all of that?"

"Because I said so!" Cosette snapped back furiously.

God, how did Courfeyrac have so much patience with Gavroche? That child could drive a saint to drink whenever he pleased and yet Courfeyrac was able to put up with it with a smile and could get Gavroche to cooperate fully and enthusiastically with whatever he wanted him to do.

"No" Gavroche refused plain and simple, turning up his nose for extra emphasis. Cosette felt like screaming.

"Gav!" she snapped, patience seriously about to snap when she heard the woman behind Gavroche scoff.

"Honestly teenage mothers. It's not enough that they can't keep their legs closed, they can't even properly manage their children either."

Whipping her eyes up to stare at the woman, she immediately forgot all about her anger with Gavroche as she marched over to the prissy cow; shoving the trolley into Gavroche's hands to make sure that it didn't go riding off and damaging any cars and stopped right in front of the woman. Something about the woman vaguely reminded her that Mrs Thenardier woman from when she was a young child. Only slightly taller and better dressed.

"What did you just say?" Cosette growled, forgoing her usual manners as she stared into the eyes of some smug trout who just thought that she could make assumptions about Cosette however she pleased.

Said woman who was looking at Cosette like she was something disgusting stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

"Oh, don't play dumb" the woman drawled, "girls like you, who spend your teenage years sleeping around with whoever will step between your legs and then next thing you know you have a child that you absolutely can't raise and they're just going to be nothing but a waste on society. Just like yourself, depending on benefits paid for by honest working people like myself to make your basic needs."

For a moment all Cosette could do was stare speechless at the woman before she channelled the rage that was building up inside her back at the she-demon.

"'Depending on benefits?!' I went to college, I got a degree, I've a job, I'm not depending on any benefits!"

"You got a degree?" the woman scoffed, "the only way that women like you get anything in life is by opening your legs, never doing a lick of work. Unlike your mother, I'm going to raise my girl right!"

And that was the last straw, Cosette could barely tolerate the woman's snotty attitude toward herself but nobody, nobody ever dared tried to insinuate that her mother was a bad parent and got away with it.

Acting fast, Cosette reached out and slapped the woman as hard as she could. The slap echoed in the air around them, still managing to be heard despite the pounding of the rain. Taking a staggering step back, the woman stared at Cosette in shock before she lunged for her throat. "How dare you-" she growled.

Cosette grabbed her hands and dragged them away from her neck, before she reached one of legs up and slammed the sole of her foot into the woman's stomach, knocking the breath out of her and causing a muddy footprint on her white shirt, which in all honestly just enraged her even more as she grabbed hold of Cosette's leg and pulled, causing her to fall to the ground.

Never one to be outdone, Cosette grabbed her opponents' leg and yanked it hard, dragging her down to the ground as well, before she flipped the woman down onto the ground, settling most of her weight on the woman's middle. She learned that trick well after spending a lifetime with Enjolras.

It all descended into a bloody brawl after that, each one trying to get the better of the other. Clothing was ripped and torn, hair was pulled, and fists went flying. Cosette eventually despite her best efforts, lost the upper hand and she soon found herself on the ground, barely able to see, her rivals' hand slowly cutting off her air supply as desperately tried to claw the offending hand off when it happened.

Suddenly she heard Gavroche shrieking and then the woman was screeching herself and had jumped off Cosette, desperately digging at her shirt. Scrambling to her feet, Cosette barely paid attention to the woman, instead running over to the trolley and flinging the groceries into the car, without any care, Gavroche actually helping her for the first time today.

Once that was done, she shoved Gav into the car himself and slammed the door closed. Glancing over to her opponent she saw that she finally stopped jumping around and fidgeting with her top; so thinking fast, Cosette sacrificed the euro that was in the trolley as she flung it hard in the woman's direction and used the distraction to jump into the car and drive off in a panic, narrowly missing the other child who had been watching the whole thing in silence.

For most of the journey home it was dead silent, Cosette not trusting herself to speak and miraculously for once Gavroche not butting in with something inappropriate. The awkwardness was almost suffocating. Finally when they were almost home Gavroche spoke up.

"Aunt Cosette? That was the coolest thing that I have ever seen."

Cosette couldn't help the snort of laughter that burst out of her as she struggled to keep her focus on the road, all rage from before forgotten.

Plus 1.

Courfeyrac stretched out on the grass with a sigh of content. They were in the middle of a heatwave and everyone and their dog seemed to be taking advantage of the sunny weather.

Enjolras, Cosette and Combeferre had decided to head to the park with him and Gav instead of just lounging around at home. Gavroche himself had run off to play a game of football with some of the other kids there as soon as they arrived. And he himself was using the time to work on his tan. Long hours in the firm weren't really much help in building a bronze look. He heard a sigh of content beside him as Cosette laid down beside him.

"This is nice" she murmured, as Courfeyrac hummed in agreement. A few minutes passed in blissful, peaceful harmony, the sound of everyone else around them enjoying themselves all around them. And then suddenly the peace was broken by the sound of a fight breaking out.

"What the -?" Courfeyrac muttered, pushing his sunglasses off on his head as he sat up, his eyes finding the source of the noise immediately. A group of kids were gathered in a circle, cheering and shouting as a pair of kids broke out of the circle and were rolling around on the grass, each one trying to choke the other. Suddenly Courfeyrac felt his heart drop to his stomach and he was pushing himself up off the grass completely and was running towards the group as he recognised Gavroche's blonde hair and red t-shirt on one of the kids fighting; his friends right on his heels.

Enjolras and Cosette had reached the warring boys first and between the two of them they managed to pull them apart just as another pair of adults came running up; the woman screaming "Jason!" as she wrenched Gavroche's opponent out of Cosette's grip with a snarl better suited on a rabid animal.

"You keep away from him!" the woman growled as she gathered the kid closely to her chest, the man wrapping a protective arm around her. Courfeyrac thought for a second that he saw kid smirking before the woman hid his face in her chest.

"Just what is wrong with that child?" the woman shrieked, causing more people to turn their attention towards them, "attacking our poor defenceless Jason like that. Is he messed up?"

Courfeyrac saw red at that and went to lunge at the bitch but felt a restraining arm holding him back, glancing behind him frustratingly and saw that it was Combeferre who was holding him back.

"There's nothing wrong with Gav!" he heard Cosette snap back angrily and he saw out of the corner of his eye, Enjolras pushing Gav behind him as he shook himself free of Combeferre's grip and made his way towards Cosette.

"Well there obviously is!" the man joined in on the fray, looking at Cosette like she was something disgusting stuck to the bottom of his shoe. "We're bringing up our Jason right, we know that he's better than to associate with riff-raff like that" he scoffed, waving a hand over in Enjolras' and Gavroche's direction and Courfeyrac was once again held back by Combeferre as he went to lunge for the man this time around.

"You keep your boy away from our child!" the woman continued on her husband's spiel, clearly trying to put on airs, "Jason doesn't need vermin like your child dragging him down, I can clearly tell-"

"Excuse you" Courfeyrac interrupted, finally shaking off Combeferre's grip as he closed in on the family, "but if you want to complain about my son, then it's me you should be talking to, not my friends."

Courfeyrac watched the couple jerk in surprise, their eyes flicking from Gavroche, to Cosette, then Enjolras, then to him. "You- you're his father" the woman exclaimed surprised.

"Well unless that boy is actually a doppelganger of my child who so happens to be wearing the exact same clothes that my own kid is wearing today, then yes, he is my son."

"B-bu-but" the woman started stammering, "you look nothing alike!"

Courfeyrac couldn't help but grin at that. "Ah the joys of genetics!" he laughed, throwing an arm around Gavroche as the boy came up close to his side, keeping him close to his side. "He doesn't have my looks, but he has my charms!"

"And" Courfeyrac continued, a hint of ice in his voice, "I also taught Gav that you should never start fights, but if someone ever takes a swing at you, then you pound him into the ground."

Ok, well technically Courfeyrac had never taught Gavroche only the first bit of that statement; but he had overheard Bahorel giving the latter piece of advice to Gav after the first time he had been sent home from school after a fight. Gav took that piece of advice to heart more than any other piece of advice he had ever been given. So Courfeyrac was willing to believe that if there was a fight, then the other kid swung first.

"So maybe you should deal with your problem of a child and re-evaluate your own parenting methods, before you start going off on my son!" he snapped before he turned around and left them, unwilling to hear even one more second of the high and mighty act, Gavroche right beside him, his friends at his side.

"So what was that all about?" he questioned Gav as soon as they were a safe distance away from the family.

"Just someone being a jerk and trying to throw their weight around" Gavroche chirped cheerfully, "so I knocked some sense into him."

"He hit first" he added quickly, as if desperate to defend his case.

Courfeyrac had to work hard to school his face into a stern expression as he tried to think of a way to lecture Gav about not starting fights, but it was all in vain as he heard Enjolras snort in laughter and Gav turned to him delighted as his friend was barely even trying to hide his grin.

Seeing the smile on Enjolras' face that Gavroche happily returned with one of his own, Courfeyrac was thrown for a moment on how similar both his friend and his son looked even though they shared no DNA. That then reminded him that it was Cosette that the couple had addressed just there, thinking that Gavroche was her own son.

"Hey Cosette? Enjolras?" Courfeyrac asked as he stopped walking for a second to face his friends, them themselves stopping a step ahead of him before turning back to face him. "Have you guys ever gotten mistaken for Gav's parents before whenever you take him out?"

He expected a vague 'yes' or 'no' in response to the question. What he didn't expect was the two siblings turning to look at each other for a moment before turning back to him.

"Well" Cosette smiled sheepishly, "it may have happened to both of us a few times. We never bothered to mention it to you because we always tried to clear it up pretty quickly."

"Yeah, when we first met Javert he actually thought we were Gav's parents" Enjolras shrugged, running a hand through Gav's hair, laughing when the boy tried to twist out of the way. "But I just don't get why people keep thinking that he's our son whenever we go out with him."

Courfeyrac gave a shrug of his own in return, falling back in line with his friends as they started to walk towards another area of the park away from the family. "Maybe it's hair?" he suggested.

"Probably."

Ok that's everything! I hope that I didn't make any of the characters too unrealistic or anything like that, but it was only meant to be short snippets and not a long well-developed fic, so I guess your only seeing their nasty side here and the world is full of people like that, so I think that it's still realistic.

So just a bit of backstory to where this fic and this series was born from: When Les Mis first came out I was twelve and when I saw the trailer on tv and thinking that it was just about some story during the French Revolution, I had no interest in it. But I remember seeing some of the stills from the movie and the ones I saw were of Enjolras, Cosette (as an adult), Marius and Gavroche, and I know now that it was probably just a coincidence that Gavroche's actor looked so much like Cosette and Enjolras' actors; but at the time I thought it meant that the three of them were related.

So you had twelve year old me thinking from what I saw from the stills as Les Mis being about the story of three siblings during the French Revolution where the eldest (Enjolras) becomes embroiled in leading the fight for a better France, while the sister (Cosette) falls in love with another one of the leaders (Marius), while the youngest (Gavroche) longs to follow his brothers path in the Revolution.

Looking back I'm really glad that twelve-year-old me didn't go see the movie, I would not have been able to handle the disappointment or the grief of what actually happens.

And then a few years later when I joined Tumblr and Pinterest, a few edits of Les Mis popped up again, mostly of Courfeyrac and Gavroche and I assumed instead from them that Courfeyrac was Gavroche's dad and I didn't give it much thought. So when eighteen-year-old me saw the film and what actually went down I was very surprised (and a bit disappointed). Although that didn't stop me from entering the fandom with full enthusiasm. But the headcanons of Cosette, Enjolras and Gavroche being related and Courfeyrac being Gavroche's dad never really left me and was the main reason that this series was created.

Please review, thank you!


End file.
